


Il Piacere dell'Angelo

by Bethesda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: Gli umani erano sì affascinanti, ma semplici creature da osservare ed ammirare, come i delfini. Certo, non esattamente come i delfini: sarebbe stato necessario ancora parecchio tempo prima che gli umani potessero anche solo aspirare a quel livello, ma diciamo che dal punto di vista evoluzionistico la strada era quella giusta.Ed Aziraphale non si sarebbe mai, mai sognato neanche lontanamente di baciare un delfino.





	Il Piacere dell'Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> Io chiedo anticipatamente perdono per più motivi:  
> 1- il libro lo lessi qualcosa come dieci anni fa. Molto bello, ma sinceramente non l'ho mai letto una seconda volta e non ho fatto un ripasso pre-serie  
> 2- è uno stile molto diverso da come scrivo di solito e diciamo che ho scritto nell'impeto del momento, ovvero non appena ho avuto tempo durante la giornata  
> 3- probabilmente i personaggi saranno OOC, ma non sono in grado di dirvi se sia solo ipercritica nei miei stessi confronti o se abbia davvero ragione su questo aspetto. Diciamo che loro due io li vedo come li ho rappresentati, e li ho davvero amati  
> 4- ...in realtà basta. 
> 
> Spero che la storia non sia troppo banale ma, ehi, io amo i cliché da primo bacio!  
> Buona lettura,
> 
> Beth

Il piacere è un qualcosa di superfluo, per le Sfere Celesti.  
Sia chiaro, non che questo sia sconosciuto, ma per delle entità di tale potenza - angeli, caduti e non – si tratta di un giocattolino, creato ad hoc per l’essere umano e tutto ciò che lo riguarda.  
E prima che questo venisse anche solo ideato, come poteva essere utile per delle entità non corporee?  
E non è certo paragonabile alla vicinanza con Dio.  
No, quella è una storia ben diversa.  
In quel caso si tratta di un qualcosa di imponderabile, inavvicinabile a qualsiasi sensazione descrivibile.  
Mentre il piacere è qualcosa umano.  
   
Un angelo non ne ha certo necessità, essendo superiore ad esso, mentre un demone vi si crogiola, ma senza averlo come fine stesso.  
Fare il bene e fare il male non sono origine di godimento personale, ma puro e semplice lavoro, senza gratificazione alcuna.  
   
Ma fare domande.  
Incuriosirsi.  
Non si tratta certo di una ricerca del piacere puro e semplice, ma sicuro un inizio, che lentamente diventa realtà.  
E in seimila anni, una luce fioca può diventare un sole.  
   
   
Con l’allontanamento dell’uomo dal giardino dell’Eden, alcuni angeli e molti più demoni vennero disposti di corpi. Involucri, nulla più, senza alcuna necessità di mantenimento.  
Non era necessario dormire, mangiare, espletare funzioni corporali, lavarsi.  
Macchine perfette e scintillanti dall’inizio alla fine, anche a fronte di ferite ed incidenti.  
Certo, macchine pur sempre biodegradabili: nel suo sommo piano, l’Altissimo si era dimenticato di predisporre le membra umane del comodissimo processo di sostituzione tipico delle lucertole. Dunque un taglio poteva certo rimarginarsi in poco, ma una testa mozzata era ben altra storia.  
Tuttavia, non vi erano fonti, in nessuno dei tre regni, che parlassero di effettive teste mozzate di angeli o demoni all’interno di corpi umani, ma nessuno si era mai posto la questione dal momento che gli unici due soggetti intenti a mantenere così a lungo i propri corpi avevano ben pensato di non farsi decapitare.  
Quasi.  
Vivere per tutti quei millenni in una macchina creata appositamente per godere i frutti della Terra, aveva spinto pian piano un Angelo ad apprezzare cibo e conoscenza, ed un Demone…tutto il resto. Comprese le piante da appartamento.  
   
«Hai mai provato a bere vino pessimo?»  
  
«Come prego?», domandò Aziraphale, lo spolverino ancora in mano, in punta di piedi su di uno sgabello.  
  
«Vino pessimo. Quello che vendono ad una sterlina al litro in scatole di cartone dozzinali», ripeté il demone, le lunghe gambe piegate sul bracciolo della poltrona che aveva ormai dichiarato come propria. Non che il proprietario della libreria avesse potuto dire qualcosa in merito alla questione.  
  
«Perché mai avrei dovuto?»  
  
«Curiosità? Come fai a sapere quale vino ti piace se non li assaggi tutti?»  
  
Aziraphale ruotò su se stesso, puntando lo sguardo verso il proprio ospite.  
  
«Potei porti la stessa domanda».  
  
«Ma non lo hai fatto, quindi rispondi. Ma diciamo non per curiosità: diciamo perché puoi farlo. Perché vuoi sapere che differenza c’è fra sbronzarsi con un Falerno perfettamente conservato e del piscio di gatto tinto di rosso».  
  
«Che cosa sciocca», chiosò. «Non bevo per ubriacarmi. Bevo per il piacere di farlo e non spreco tempo in qualcosa che so essere di pessima qualità».  
  
Crowley si mise a sedere. Un movimento sinuoso che in chiunque altro sarebbe risultato sgraziato, ma non in chi ha le movenze di una serpe.  
  
«Angelo, hai tutto il tempo dell’universo. Avresti potuto farlo migliaia di volte senza conseguenze. Eppure vuoi dirmi che non hai mai mangiato cibo spazzatura? Non hai mai bevuto birra calda lasciata sul bancone di un PUB da persone sconosciute? Non hai mai baciato la ragazza bruttina alla fermata del bus solo perché ti andava?»  
  
«Cos--»  
  
Lo sgabello traballò sotto i suoi piedi e si vide costretto a scendere. Non era il caso di attentare alla sanità dell’involucro. Non dopo averla scampata per il rotto della cuffia alla fine del mondo.  
  
«Non so cosa ti stia prendendo», lo ammonì. «Ma si dia il caso che nel corso della mia frequentazione sulla terra io abbia sperimentato, seguendo anche le mode, cose buone e meno buone. Parlando di cibo e vino, ovviamente, non certo di baciare sconosciute in mezzo alla strada. La trovo una cosa alquanto sconveniente. Non sai cosa possa provocare in certi soggetti. E se si innamorassero? E se quello fosse il loro primo bacio? Lo sai, gli esseri umani contano molto su queste cose e credo sia inopportuno giocare con i loro--»  
  
Aziraphale si bloccò di fronte al gesto inequivocabile del demone, che si abbassò gli occhiali quanto bastava perché il sopracciglio alzato si notasse al meglio, trasudando scetticismo.  
  
«Giusto. Demone. Cattivo. Gesti malvagi».  
  
Crowley si sporse in avanti, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.  
«Non pensi che essere snob non si addica ad uno nella tua posizione?»  
  
Forse ci mise troppo a rispondere. Certo, non che loro due non avessero passato i precedenti millenni a stuzzicarsi a vicenda (ed effettivamente non era così, dal momento che tendenzialmente l’unico che subiva era Aziraphale), ma nessuno aveva mai anche solo pensato di dargli dello snob. Non che frequentasse molte persone, ma non era certo quello il punto del discorso.  
Fatto sta che la risposta più adatta a quella singolare offesa gli si presentò sulla punta della lingua nell’esatto momento in cui il suo amico si alzò dalla poltrona per fuggire fuori dalla libreria, lasciandolo allibito e solo.  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo, restando immobile sul posto, l’indice destro alzato in segno di monito.  
  
«Te lo dirò dopo».  
   
  
                                                                                      _ **\----**_  
  
  
   
Il “ _dopo_ ” arrivò in meno di venti minuti, quando Crowley tornò nel salotto dell’amico, brandendo due sacchetti di carta.  
Non gli diede neanche il tempo di chiedere dove fosse stato, né di ribattere alla supposta offesa di poco prima, perché in pochi istanti rovesciò il contenuto a terra, inginocchiandosi per rovistare fra i vari oggetti che aveva recuperato.  
Aziraphale lo seguì, accucciandosi di fronte a lui sul tappeto, osservando con malcelata angoscia e scetticismo quel triste bottino.  
Afferrò una bottiglia e la osservò.  
  
«Gin?»  
  
«Gin della peggior specie. Neanche Vittoria avrebbe potuto bere questa robaccia. O forse sì, aveva il fegato di un minatore russo. E i gusti».  
Svitò il tappo, allungando il vetro verso il compare.  
«Bevi», lo intimò.  
  
Gli occhi cerulei dell'angelo si riempirono di orrore.  
«Perché mai dovrei?»  
  
«Per dimostrarmi che davvero sei disposto a sperimentare di tutto».  
  
«Crowley...»  
  
«Shush», lo zittì, l'indice a posarsi sulle labbra dell'altro. Cosa che stranamente lo imbarazzò alquanto, ma si limitò a scostarne gentilmente il polso, per tenerlo tuttavia fermo fra le sue mani. Sempre meglio essere pronti ad ogni evenienza. Peccato che di mani, dalle dita lunghe e affusolate, ne avesse due, e una stesse tenendo in mano una bottiglia di pessimo gin.  
  
«Crowley», riprese, «Sono un angelo. Un'entità ultraterrena. Sai bene che tutto ciò che faccio - che facciamo - con questo corpo non ha significato alcuno. Non mi sentirò male, non sarò sazio, non proverò sensazioni nuove se non puro disgusto. Perché dovrei far subire ad un involucro di seimila anni delle pene terrene così drastiche?»  
  
«Prima di tutto, non è che non puoi provare certe sensazioni. Semplicemente non vuoi. Lo sai benissimo che possiamo sentire ciò che vogliamo, che sia piacevole o meno, ma che semplicemente mettiamo un freno a tutto ciò per...comodità. E se pensi sia drastico tutto ciò», disse, indicando con un cenno di capo al piccolo monticciolo della dozzinalità che giaceva di fronte a loro, «forse abbiamo passato troppo poco tempo insieme durante questi secoli».  
  
L'angelo scrollò impercettibilmente le spalle e sgranò gli occhi.  
  
«Bevi», gli venne nuovamente intimato.  
  
Forse Crowley fece finta di non sentire il borbottato " _irragionevole_ " che gli venne scagliato contro, ma ciò che gli importava era che la bottiglia non si trovasse più con lui, ma nell'unica mano libera dell'amico - dal momento che l'altra era sempre intenta a stringergli il polso. Si trovò difatti a pensare a quanto fossero piccole come mani, quanto ben curate. Niente calli, niente tagli della carta. Certo, sarebbe stato strano trovare imperfezioni, ma rispetto alle sue, che si impegnava a trattare con il massimo garbo, per distinguersi dalla marmaglia di demoni che infestava il mondo con il proprio pessimo gusto, sembravano assolutamente naturali.  
  
I pregi di essere ancora un angelo, suppose.  
  
Mani perfette e sguardo puro.  
  
O forse era solo merito del soggetto stesso e nulla vi c’entrava l’intervento divino.  
Dovette costringersi a tornare concentrato sull’uomo dall’altra parte del tappeto, anche perché non poteva perdersi lo spettacolo.  
Le guance di Aziraphale si gonfiarono, mentre un’espressione di puro disgusto e disappunto andò a mutare quei tratti tanto delicati.  
  
«Se sputi avrò ragione io».  
  
Gli occhi del cherubino si aprirono, cercando quelli celati di Crowley, che tuttavia non riuscivano a nascondere un ghigno vittorioso.  
Ingollò in un unico sorso.  
  
«Santo Cielo, è disgustoso. Ho bevuto roba migliore fra i primi esperimenti degli assiri con il vino», biascicò.  
  
«Visto», chiosò il demone. «Non hai provato tutto da questa vita terrena».  
  
«Non ho mai provato neanche a mangiare la pizza con l’ananas, ma ciò non implica che sia necessario al mio stare sulla Terra. Se gli umani possono avere buon gusto e scegliere cosa inserire nel proprio corpo, perché io non dovrei farlo?»  
  
Chissà se passare la lingua sul tappeto o sulla giacca di Crowley avrebbe tolto quel saporaccio dalla sua bocca.  
  
«In quanto Entità Superiore, hai il dovere di conoscere tutto ed essere curioso».  
  
«Gli angeli non dovrebbero essere curiosi».  
  
Lo disse senza pensare. Una frase ripetuta a reo più e più volte dagli Arcangeli, come monito. L’ultima sillaba quasi gli morì in bocca e non riuscì a celare i pensieri che lo stavano travolgendo. Crowley li lesse tutti con un singolo sguardo ma non disse niente.  
  
Non era arrabbiato.  
  
Il suo improbabile amico ancora non aveva capito che la sua Caduta era stata certo fonte di dolore, ma che ormai era una cicatrice. Certo, ogni tanto faceva male, specialmente quando si soffermava troppo a pensare alla difficoltà di intrattenere certi rapporti con un esponente della fazione opposta.  
Ma da qualche settimana a quella parte anche questo dolore era passato in secondo piano. Ormai erano soli contro tutti. L’unico suo dubbio era come ciò li classificasse.  
Potevano ancora considerarsi angeli e demoni? Umani non lo erano di certo, non con le loro capacità e i loro poteri, ma la netta divisione fra bene e male non era mai certo stata nelle loro corde, ed in realtà non lo era neanche in quelle dei loro vecchi compagni. La differenza era solo di quanto loro ne fossero consapevoli, benché l’uno di fronte all’altro non lo avrebbero mai ammesso.  
  
Non disse nulla.  
  
Lasciò che il giusto numero di secondi creasse una lieve tensione, abbastanza spessa da mozzare il fiato ad Aziraphale ma non così tanto da interrompere quel piacevole gioco. Tuttavia ciò spinse l’angelo a lasciare il suo polso, come se stesse scottando.  
In tutta risposta, Crowley allungò la mano verso la bottiglia, per rubarne più di un sorso, tanto che ne rimase unicamente metà contenuto.  
«Bene, continuiamo».  
   
 ** _\---_**  
   
«Crowley, basta. È una tortura».  
  
Il sacchetto del KFC rivoltato in mezzo al tappeto mostrava residui di cibo unto e indefinito, riconoscibile solo grazie al brand. Birra da discount, liquori stopposi, aceto con etichette evidentemente errate perché no, quello non poteva certo essere un prosecco.  
  
Aziraphale era provato.  
Avrebbe voluto – e dovuto – tirarsi indietro. Si trattava di un gioco infantile, un puntiglio di Crowley e basta. Non stava certo a lui giustificarsi perché, della Terra, avesse scelto solo il meglio. Gli esseri umani avevano dimostrato la propria supremazia in fatto di piaceri, e chi era lui per non dare loro il merito, onorandoli godendone i frutti?  
Vi era forse un qualcosa di peccaminoso?  
Non si trattava certo di invenzioni diaboliche, ma puro frutto mortale. Dunque non vi era nulla di sbagliato.  
Giusto?  
Si sentiva nauseato, nonostante la sua soglia della sopportazione fosse ben alta.  
Crowley stesso cercava di non darlo a vedere, ma l’ultima sua creazione – un cocktail becero – gli si era rigirato contro. Eppure rideva.  
E Aziraphale si ritrovò a pensare che avesse delle fossette particolarmente graziose.  
Il fatto che lo disse ad alta voce lo colse tuttavia di sorpresa.  
Anzi, colse di sorpresa entrambi.  
  
«Non-… voglio dire…Credo sia il caso di tornare sobri».  
  
Venne bloccato fisicamente. Non venne certo placcato a terra, sia ovvio: sarebbe stato alquanto sconveniente. Ma il compagno di bevute lo ammonì ponendogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle.  
Se avesse avuto le ali in quell’istante sarebbero state colte da un fremito.  
  
«Snob», snocciolò Crowley, scandendo bene le singole lettere.  
  
«Non sono snob!», sbottò.  
  
«Lo sai quanta gente va all’inferno perché è snob?», gongolò il demone.  
  
«Non dire scempiaggini. Avere buon gusto non rientra fra i peccati».  
  
«È il girone esattamente accanto a quello dei costanti ritardatari e degli automobilisti che non mettono la freccia».  
  
«Se la mettiamo così anche tu ci finiresti!»  
  
Una risata uscì dalla gola di Crowley, che decise finalmente che il posto delle sue mani non era più sulle spalle dell’amico. Ma un dito decise di soffermarsi qualche istante di più, facendo un rapido viaggio sotto il mento di lui, che venne sollevato per essere maggiormente all’altezza del suo sguardo.  
  
«Ci faremmo compagnia».  
  
Aziraphale si era lasciato andare negli ultimi millenni. Se inizialmente le cose più sciocche come gli starnuti dovuti alla polvere, il prurito e tanti altri piccoli riflessi non erano altro che mera finzione per integrarsi con gli umani – ricordarsi di sbattere le ciglia era stato forse il compito più gravoso - adesso molti di questi gli venivano naturali. Come un qual certo languore verso mezzogiorno. Una sensazione completamente inutile, giacché non aveva bisogno di nutrienti, ma non si era mai posto il problema del risveglio di certi istinti meramente umani sino a quel momento.  
Quando si sentì arrossire.  
Il che doveva risultare particolarmente gradevole per Crowley, perché rimase qualche istante di troppo a fissarlo.  
E fu lui stesso a toglierli dall’impiccio della situazione, gettandosi su di un ultimo sacchetto, minuto, che aveva tenuto nascosto sotto la giacca.  
  
«Basta alcolici di bassa qualità, ti supplico».  
  
«Debbo ritenermi offeso se mi pensi così poco originale».  
  
Lo scintillio di una copertina patinata baluginò dal sacchetto e mozzò il fiato di Aziraphale. Un libercolo di un centinaio di pagine gli si palesò davanti, lanciato in mezzo alle sue gambe incrociate.  
  
«Non oserai».  
  
«Voglio che tu lo legga ad alta voce».  
  
Poche volte lo aveva visto così affranto, e non pensava che un libro potesse suscitargli davvero un effetto simile, ma la sua intuizione aveva dato i suoi frutti. Aziraphale amava troppo la letteratura e in generale l’arte per poter apprezzare un simile obbrobrio, un romanzetto rosa della peggior specie, con tanto di amanti in copertina intenti ad effusioni ben poco delicate chiamato “Il Fabbro della Passione”.  
  
«Non leggerò mai questa oscenità!»  
  
«Bene», sentenziò il vecchio diavolo. «Vorrà dire che lo farò io per te».  
  
Se c’era una cosa che Crowley non aveva perso, queste erano certo flessuosità e rapidità di azione. Era pur sempre un serpente. E tutti quei secoli da solo, a doversi districare fra le insidie terrene, lo avevano spinto a migliorare anche il proprio corpo, a rafforzarsi.  
Fu quindi facile per lui gettarsi addosso al compagno, sedendoglisi sopra, mandandolo così a sdraiarsi per terra, la schiena sul Tabriz.  
  
«Crowley, lasciami andare!»  
  
«Non prima di averti fatto apprezzare appieno la bellezza intrinseca che nascondo queste pagine. O pensi che sia una lettura dozzinale? Poco adatta alle tue orecchie?»  
  
Afferrò il libro, aprendo una pagina a caso, impostando la voce come se stesse declamando la più fine delle poesie.  
  
« _”Le cinse la vita con le braccia nerborute, soffocandola nel suo abbraccio possente. Poteva sentire le loro anime unirsi, andare a fuoco in un’unica grande fornace amorosa che si sarebbe spenta solo con le acque del tempo. ‘Prendimi’, gemette lei. ‘Fammi dimenticare le angherie del mio padrone’. ‘No, voglio che tu le abbia sempre in mente. Voglio che tu veda quanto meriti di essere amata’. La sollevò, mettendola a sedere sul banco da lavoro, la forgia a illuminare i loro volti offuscati dal desiderio_ ».  
  
«Piantala!»  
  
Crowley scartabellò il libro, ignorando l’amico che si dibatteva al di sotto di lui, colpendolo all’addome per farlo spostare.  
« _—il membro possente le mozzò il fiato. Nessuno, neanche suo marito, l’aveva mai fatta sentire così calda e b-_ »  
  
Il libro gli volò via dalle mani, bloccato fra gli artigli di Aziraphale che cercò di svincolare via, strisciando sotto il peso dell’aguzzino. Questo si protese in avanti per riacciuffare il maltolto, ma l’angelo si dimostrò più strenuo del previsto. Si divincolava con energia rinnovata dall’imbarazzo e fu solo dopo qualche istante di lotta che riuscì a bloccarlo completamente, afferrandogli entrambi i polsi e bloccandoli sopra la testa di lui, a contatto con il tessuto del tappeto.  
  
Essendo più alto di Aziraphale di parecchi centimetri, avrebbe benissimo potuto tenerlo bloccato a terra senza sforzarsi troppo. Certo, l’altro era pur sempre un angelo, ma non aveva mai davvero imparato a sfruttare la propria forza terrena. Gli parve comunque opportuno evitare qualsiasi tentativo di fuga mettendo tutto il proprio peso su quello dell’amico, petto contro petto, il bacino sollevato per mettere quanta più forza possibile sulla parte superiore del busto, il volto vicino a quello di lui.  
  
Non volava una mosca.  
  
Riuscivano a sentire distintamente i rispettivi respiri scandire quegli istanti.  
  
«Se ti libero», gli sibilò direttamente nell’orecchio, «prometti di non scappare?»  
  
«Prometti che smetterai di leggere».  
  
«Solo e unicamente se ammetterai di essere estremamente snob. Di amare solo le cose belle. Le cose effettivamente piacevoli».  
  
«Che puntiglio assurdo».  
  
La stretta aumentò notevolmente.  
  
«Dimmi almeno il perché ti interessa così tanto».  
  
Aziraphale fu certo avvertirlo ancora più addosso. Riusciva a sentire il cuore dell’amico battere lento contro il suo petto. Troppo lento. O forse era il suo? Erano troppo vicini perché potesse capire davvero la differenza. E da quando non era in grado di ribellarsi?  
  
Faceva dannatamente caldo in quella stanza.  
  
«Che domande», gongolò. «Abbiamo l’eternità davanti: come posso non  godermi ogni singolo istante tormentandoti».  
  
Deglutì, Aziraphale.  
  
E finalmente trovò il coraggio di voltare il viso.  
  
Erano davvero troppo vicini. Così vicini che riusciva a sentire il respiro dell’altro sulle proprie labbra e le punte dei rispettivi nasi sfiorarsi.  
  
«Ti riesce bene».  
  
«Grazie. È –  _era_  – il mio lavoro».  
  
Sospirò. Tanto valeva finirla con quella farsa e dargli in contentino.  
  
«Sono snob. Amo i piaceri della vita e le cose belle», disse con aria innocente.  
  
«Non sembri convinto di ciò che dici», si lamentò l’altro. «Forse qualche capitolo più piccante del libro potrebbe--».  
  
«Per l’amor del Cielo! Te lo dimostrerò fra meno di un’ora al tavolo del Ritz, se me lo permetterai, di fronte a una lunga serie di piatti ben preparati accompagnati da annate di vino eccelse. Ma non leggere più quella  _cosa._ E butta via questa immondizia».  
  
La proposta evidentemente rese Crowley soddisfatto, perché la presa si allentò e presto fu libero. Lo sentì sollevarsi dal sopra di sé e capì che il cuore che batteva lentamente doveva essere quello dell’amico, perché il suo sembrava stesse per esplodere. E fu con ancora più stupore che lo vide mettersi sdraiato accanto a sé, lo sguardo al soffitto.  
  
«Cazzo, sono ubriaco», lo sentì biascicare mentre si sfilava gli occhiali da sole.  
  
E gli venne da ridere, perché se Aziraphale si sentiva uno straccio, l'altro non era meglio. Sapeva solo dissimulare meglio.  
La risata gli sconquassò la testa e dovette fermarsi.  
  
«Forse dovremmo tornare sobri».  
  
«Nah. Non ancora. Goditi questi momenti di bassa umanità».  
  
«È completamente diversa dalle solite sbornie», commentò l’angelo, sinceramente colpito.  
  
«Perché fa schifo. Ho trovato il peggio del peggio, unicamente per te. Perché non hai ceduto subito? Ci saremmo risparmiati un bel po’ di schifezze».  
  
Il biondino si mise a sedere, lo sguardo indignato.  
  
«Sarebbe colpa mia?», sbottò voltandosi verso di lui.  
  
Venne trascinato nuovamente giù rapidamente.  
  
«Shh. Non urlare. Il gin si sta vendicando».  
  
Forse avrebbero davvero dovuto tornare sobri in quel preciso istante, e sarebbe stato facilissimo per entrambi, ma nessuno dei due lo fece. Forse era il fatto di poter provare qualcosa di diverso, per quanto spiacevole. O forse perché era piacevole fare insieme qualcosa di folle, che sarebbe stato additato malamente da tutti i loro simili, demoniaci e non.  
Era bello essere diversi  _insieme_ , anche in cose insensate.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo.  
Perlomeno, Aziraphale pensò fosse a lungo, ma non seppe realmente quanto. Cercò di basarsi sul numero di respiri del compagno ma non erano assolutamente indicativi. E allora contò i secondi. E contò le pecore. E si rese conto che avrebbe potuto contare anche tutti i granelli di sabbia presenti sulla terra che non avrebbe comunque distratto la sua mente dalla presenza costante al suo fianco, che fino a pochi istanti prima aveva giocato con la sua sanità mentale e che ancora adesso lo stava tormentano, restando semplicemente sdraiata accanto a lui, gli occhi chiusi nascosti dall’avambraccio.  
Non stava certamente dormendo, ma quasi lo sembrava.  
E si domandò come potesse essere la versione addormentata di Crowley.  
Chissà se possedeva un letto.  
   
  
Lui lo aveva comprato.  
Anni prima, un enorme letto a baldacchino con morbidi cuscini di piume.  
Non che lo usasse spesso, ma ogni tanto, soprattutto in inverno, aveva piacere nel mettersi sotto le pesanti coperte con qualche tomo per leggere e fingere di avere bisogno di chiudere gli occhi.  
Il problema del dormire per gli angeli nei corpi degli umani era la mancanza di sogni.  
Si trattava di un mero staccare la spina a comando.  
Ma la parte prima, quella di preparazione al sonno, era quella che ne valeva davvero la pena.  
   
  
Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto mostrargli quella particolare, inutile routine. Magari gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
Ma, pensò, anche restare sdraiati a terra in questo modo, spalla contro spalla, non era niente male.  
Sospirò compiaciuto.  
   
  
Qualcosa però interruppe il suo flusso di pensieri, una domanda sciocca ma che lo punse sul vivo.  
  
«Hai baciato davvero degli umani?»  
  
Ruotò unicamente il volto per osservarela reazione del demone, ma non ve ne fu alcuna. Crowley si limitò a sollevare dopo qualche istante il braccio, per andare poi a posizionarlo sotto la propria testa, quel che bastava a farla ruotare verso il compagno di tappeto.  
«Perché?»  
  
«Perché cosa?»  
  
«Perché questa domanda».  
  
«Mera curiosità», scrollò le spalle Aziraphale.  
  
« _Gli angeli non dovrebbero essere curiosi_ ».  
  
Touché.  
   
  
 Ora che si era tolto gli occhiali, potevano finalmente osservarsi alla pari. Era difficile intuire le vere intenzioni di Crowley da dietro le lenti. Non che senza fosse facile: in certe occasioni era assolutamente imperscrutabile.  
Spalla contro spalla, occhi negli occhi.  
  
«Sì. Ho baciato degli umani. Più di uno. Sai, capita. La fine di una ribellione, l’inizio di una guerra, l’essere semplicemente nel posto giusto al momento giusto. Diciamo che seimila anni sono tanti e che sarebbe stupido non testare tutto».  
  
Az finse di non cogliere la frecciatina.  
  
«Ma gli umani riversano molta passione nel…contatto fisico. E molte aspettative. Non ti pare di averli ingannati?»  
  
Il sopracciglio sollevato gli bastò come risposta.  
Tacquero.  
  
Il libraio osservava il soffitto della stanza come se fosse la prima volta e tamburellava gli indici fra loro sull’addome.  
  
«E…come è?», si lasciò sfuggire.  
  
Si sarebbe maledetto se non avesse creduto fin troppo nel potere di certe cose.  
Non colse da subito l’espressione corrucciata di Crowley, che parve quasi contrariato dalla domanda.  
  
«Cosa vuol dire come—Oh».  
  
I suoi occhi gialli si fecero ancora più grandi di quanto già non fossero e si soffermarono su di lui senza battere le ciglia. Su certi dettagli il suo amico non si era soffermato mai troppo.  
  
«Vuoi dire che non hai mai--»  
  
«Come?»  
  
«Neanche una--»  
  
«Ovvio che--»  
  
«Davvero?»  
  
«Certo che no», sbottò imbarazzato, cercando malamente di dissimulare l’imbarazzo.  
  
Perché mai avrebbe dovuto provare?  
Gli umani erano sì affascinanti, ma semplici creature da osservare ed ammirare, come i delfini. Certo, non esattamente come i delfini: sarebbe stato necessario ancora parecchio tempo prima che gli umani potessero anche solo aspirare a quel livello, ma diciamo che dal punto di vista evoluzionistico la strada era quella giusta.  
Ed Aziraphale non si sarebbe mai, mai sognato neanche lontanamente di baciare un delfino.  
O peggio.  
Crowley si mise su di un fianco, osservandolo. Cercava di capire se lo stesse prendendo per i fondelli, ma apparentemente non era così. Evitava il suo sguardo adesso, come se avesse potuto incenerirlo.  
  
«Lo ritieni sconveniente?»  
  
Finalmente ruotò nuovamente il volto per guardarlo, occhi negli occhi. Era difficile non far trasparire la benché minima curiosità.  
  
«Non lo ritengo necessario. Non ne ho mai avuto il--»  
  
«Il…?»  
  
«Il desiderio», sussurrò.  
  
  
Il demone usò la mano sinistra per sorreggere il capo, e si protese ancora di più verso il proprio amico. Questa cosa lo incuriosiva e stuzzicava come pochi avvenimenti prima in vita sua, e in una spanna di esistenza di seimila anni voleva certamente dire qualcosa.  
  
«Non lo trovo sensato», cominciò. «Ti comporti come se fossi ancora uno di  _loro»_ , disse, indicando il soffitto, «ma ormai da millenni ti sei adattato. Vivi in centro a Londra, in una libreria che possiedi per diletto personale, mangi cibo che ami, bevi vino che adori, fai unicamente ciò che ti piace, e hai sempre fatto così, in barba alle Alte Sfere, perché non sei certo stato un galoppino per Michele e compagnia durante tutto questo tempo. Non appena ne hai avuto l’opportunità li hai traditi--»  
  
«Perché non sarebbe stato giusto--»  
  
«Angelo, mettila come desideri, ciò ti rende molto più vicino a me che a loro. Ma stavo dicendo, li hai traditi e adesso giaci su un tappeto insieme ad un demone, che è l’essere a cui sei stato più vicino in tutti questi secoli. E nonostante tutto ciò, nonostante le mille contraddizioni, non hai mai provato il puro e semplice desiderio di baciare un umano?».  
  
Certo, ora un “ _no_ ” sarebbe risultato banale come risposta.  
E cosa altro avrebbe potuto dire? Aveva fatto tutto da sé, e pareva abbastanza retorico tentare di rispondere nel modo corretto.  
Ma tentò comunque.  
  
«No», iniziò, piccato.  
  
E fino a lì sapeva di essere certo.  
Ma non bastava, lo vedeva negli occhi fulminei del proprio amico. Che in quell’istante era davvero tanto, tanto vicino. Cielo, mancava davvero l’aria in quella stanza.  
Ciò che uscì in seguito dalle sue labbra venne detto unicamente perché giaceva sulla sua lingua già da parecchi minuti. E nella sua mente da molto, molto più tempo.  
  
«Non un  _umano_ , no».  
  
Crowley aggrottò la fronte.  
Sicuramente stava pensando ai delfini.  
Ma Aziraphale vide distintamente le parole colpirlo, anche se con qualche istante di ritardo, ed insinuarsi sulla sua mente.  
Di nuovo, la serpe smise di battere le palpebre e il loro fissarsi negli occhi divenne quasi insostenibile.  
  
«Oh».  
  
Breve, coinciso, sentenziò fra sé e sé il padrone di casa. Una degna risposta al “ _no_ ” di prima, indubbiamente.  
Incredibile come fossero entrambi incredibilmente incapaci in determinate occasioni.  
Tipo portare a termine gli ordini. O a parlare chiaramente fra loro.  
   
Crowley si riprese come niente fosse, e continuò con altrettante nonchalance.  
  
«Questo tuttavia dimostra sempre quanto io abbia ragione riguardo al tuo essere estremamente altezzoso».  
Fu il turno del Celeste di corrucciare le sopracciglia.  
  
«E in che modo?»  
  
«In seimila anni non hai mai avuto rapporto alcuno con gli esseri umani di genere…diciamo romantico. Direi che è quanto di più snob uno possa essere. Potevi far cadere chiunque ai tuoi piedi. Un miracolo, un sorriso gentile, un battito di ciglia e avresti avuto chiunque ai tuoi piedi. E invece niente, nisba. E sai perché?»  
  
«Perché», domandò un ormai sfiancato Aziraphale.  
  
«Perché come hai ammesso tu stesso poco fa, tu vuoi solamente il meglio».  
   
  
Fu istintivo il chiudere immediatamente gli occhi, come se fosse stato più che naturale sentire le labbra del proprio migliore amico sulle proprie.  
E benché Crowley fino a pochi istanti prima si stesse essenzialmente vantando della propria esperienza centenaria, non poté lui stesso fare a meno di estraniarsi da qualsiasi pensiero per concentrarsi sul tocco angelico che gli aveva anche appena afferrato il bavero della giacca.  
Non avrebbe certo lasciato che la situazione gli sfuggisse di mano: dopo pochi istanti – o forse minuti? Non lo seppe mai con precisione –, durante i quali Aziraphale non aveva osato far altro che rispondere al bacio ed afferrargli l’indumento, decise di spingersi oltre.  
Si sollevò, senza osare staccarsi dall’altro, per spingerlo definitivamente a terra, posizionandosi nuovamente sopra di lui, nella medesima posizione in cui si era trovato poco prima. Era sicuramente una giornata particolare.  
Petto contro petto e le mani a saggiare il volto glabro e i ricci dorati dell’altro.  
Si compiacque di quanto fossero morbidi.  
L’angelo lo prese come un invito e lo colse timidamente, andando a cercare la nuca dell’altro, quando bastava per attirarlo ancora di più a sé e togliergli la benché minima intenzione di allontanarsi.  
Sia chiaro, non che nessuno dei due ne avesse la benché minima intenzione.  
Inoltre Aziraphale aveva appena scoperto quando gli desse piacere avvertire la lingua dell’altro giocare con la propria, e la sua intenzione di aprire il giorno successivo il negozio sul presto svanì come una bolla di sapone al pensiero di poter dedicare quanto più tempo possibile a quel nuovo, caldo piacere.  
Fu tuttavia Crowley stesso a interrompersi, mettendosi a sedere su di lui.  
Non fece in tempo a chiedere cosa non andasse quando questo si sfilò gli indumenti, scagliandoli lontano, restando con indosso unicamente i propri pantaloni.  
Dire che l’angelo rimase interdetto sarebbe riduttivo.  
Certo, aveva già visto l’amico in quelle condizioni. Dopotutto aveva indossato lui stesso quel corpo. Eppure a vederlo così da vicino con una prospettiva completamente diversa, non poté che sentirsi sopraffatto.  
  
«Cosa?», mormorò l’altro, senza capire il perché dell’espressione. Vi era un fremito nella sua voce, quasi come di timore. Quasi come se temesse in una fuga repentina.  
Ciò che uscì ad Aziraphale dalle labbra fu un mormorio quasi impercettibile.  
  
«Sei bellissimo».  
  
Crowley si portò indietro i capelli in tutta risposta, senza parlare, quasi in imbarazzo di fronte a tanta sfacciataggine, ma presto le se mani furono altrove, sulla camicia immacolata dell’amico, a disfare il papillon, che venne lanciato dall’altra parte della stanza con una qual certa goduria da parte sua, e a liberare i bottoni dalle asole.  
L’angelo non sapeva cosa fare, dove mettere le mani. Si limitò ad accarezzare, timidamente, la pelle nuda del compagno, come a cercare le ali sulla sua schiena, ma non gli venne concesso a lungo, giacché non appena venne eliminato l’ultimo bottone, il demonio tornò su di lui, petto contro petto, ad impossessarsi delle sue labbra come fossero state acqua per un assetato.  
  
E come poteva non essere così dopo tutti quei millenni.  
  
Aziraphale scoprì così che il suo corpo umano non godeva solamente del cibo e del piacere intellettuale, ma anche delle labbra sapienti di un demone che sapeva quale punto esatto del suo collo mordere o baciare. E scoprì che il modo più naturale che aveva di esprimere questo suo piacere era sotto forma di mugolii sommessi, che sembravano unicamente andare a stuzzicare ulteriormente le voglie di chi gli stava sopra.  
Fu un bacio lungo l’ultimo, quello che impose una pausa di qualche istante, il tempo giusto perché i due potessero finalmente guardarsi bene negli occhi, naso contro naso.  
  
«Pensavo», rise Crowley, cristallino «che questa sera dovessi portarmi a cena al Ritz».  
  
L’angelo lo guardò a lungo in volto, concentrandosi sulle fossette che non troppo tempo prima aveva lodato, e pensò che avrebbe voluto passare il resto dell’eternità a baciarle. Si sollevò un poco, il giusto per appoggiarsi ad un gomito e protendersi verso l’altro, afferrandolo con la mano libera per i capelli di fuoco, attirandolo nuovamente a sé con una voracità a lui sconosciuta.  
  
«Al Diavolo il Ritz».  
  



End file.
